In television receivers having rotary antennas, in order to obtain the optimum picture reception for each selected channel it is necessary to adjust the rotational position of the antenna to the appopriate position for such channel. To accomplish this rotation the antenna is normally driven by a reversible motor. Conventionnally, antenna rotation is controlled by a manually controlled switch arrangement and when the T.V. channel is changed the operator then manually controls the antenna motor usually from a position adjacent to the T.V. receiver to adjust the antenna to hunt for the optimum picture by watching the picture as the antenna's rotational position is adjusted.
To overcome the adverse de-tuning effects of standing near the T.V. set, U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,559, issued May 27, 1975, discloses a hard wired manually controlled remote control for the antenna motor so that the operator after selection of the T.V. channel does not have to stand adjacent to the T.V. when adjusting the antenna to bring in the optimum signal from such channel. A further U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,274, issued Apr. 21, 1970, discloses an antenna for, inter alia, T.V. receivers employing a reversible motor arrangement which can be remotely controlled by manually controlled radio or acoustic signals to rotate the antenna so that the operator can hunt for and bring in the optimum signal for the channel selected.